


Личные проблемы Министра магии

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Romance, reporter harry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том Реддл не создавал хоркруксов и не стал Темным Лордом, зато теперь он бессменный министр магии, все еще способный чувствовать. Но Гарри Поттер и при таком раскладе не дает ему покоя!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личные проблемы Министра магии

Министр магии Великобритании мистер Том Марволо Реддл кивнул секретарше и проследовал в свой кабинет, не обращая внимания на ее вожделеющий взгляд. Несмотря на свой более чем солидный возраст, выглядел Том лет на сорок с хвостиком, умудрившись сохранить не только красивую внешность, но и шарм. В былые времена он очень гордился тем, что смог остановить свое старение, но теперь все потонуло в ежедневной рутине министерской работы. Мужчина закрыл дверь перед любопытным носом секретарши. Девушка ему не нравилась: ее навязал один из его чистокровных друзей, а отказаться было невыгодно. Впрочем, бестолковость девчонки перевешивала все смущение перед боевым товарищем. Министр сегодня же собирался подписать бумаги, о ее переводе в какой-нибудь департамент, где она не нанесет столько вреда, сколько у него в приемной.  Впрочем, у девицы хватило ума положить сегодня его утреннюю прессу именно туда, где ей было место. Реддл довольно уселся на стул, больше похожий на трон, бегло просмотрел подписи на конвертах, разложив их в три кучки: срочно, подождет и не нужное. После чего открыл сегодняшний «Пророк». Что бы на первой же странице увидеть заголовок «Министр облегчает условия содержания заключенных в Азкабане!». За сим провокационным лозунгом следовала полная ядовитых замечаний статья, от едкости которых у Реддла даже глаза заслезились. Автор статьи завуалировано обвинял его чуть ли не в организации побега для узников знаменитой тюрьмы. Ничего подобного Министр не делал (ради Мерлина, там же сидели его враги!), все усовершенствования были необходимы, но теперь ему придется потратить несколько дней на то, чтобы восстановить народной доверие. Том злобно фыркнул, сдерживая гнев. Если бы Реддл был Темным Лордом, то мог бы пытать вредного журналиста Круциатусом или подвергнуть Империо. Он прикрыл глаза, в попытке успокоится, но перед внутренним взором тут же предстала шальная улыбка и легко порхающее над пергаментом Прытко Пишущее Перо ведущего репортера главной магической газеты. Реддл неохотно перелистал страницы, чтобы своими глазами убедиться в том, что под статьей стоят инициалы этого несносного создания. Конечно, он был прав. В ярости министр швырнул газету в урну и велел секретарше принести ему кофе.  
День не задался у господина Реддла с самого утра. Проснувшись утром, он обнаружил, что его постель пуста, и сразу вспомнил, что его любовник не являлся ночевать домой уже третьи сутки. Конечно, их отношения всегда были свободными. Они не клялись друг другу в верности, не собирались пожениться, даже оглашать свои отношения считали лишним. Просто жили вместе. У обоих были помимо общего дома места, где можно было жить, так что ночевать вместе каждый день не было нужды, но все же они всегда спали вместе с тех пор как начали встречаться. Том мог бы решить, что мальчишка ушел, однако все вещи были на месте, возможно, это его очередной каприз? Реддл не знал. Однако пустой дом начинал наводить на него тоску, ведь он почти забыл какого это спать, когда тебя не обнимают горячие руки, а симпатичный носик не утыкается тебе в шею. Ему не нравилось коротать вечера в одиночестве с бокалом виски и книгой по Темным искусствам, вместо какого-нибудь спора на политическую или этическую тему. Проще говоря, Том был раздражен исчезновением любовника, а язвительная статья не добавила ему хорошего настроения.   
В дверь кабинета решительно постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел его заместитель Рудольфус Лестрандж с пачкой документов на подпись и в смешных очках. Однако бумаги сразу были отложены, а Руди мрачно сообщил:  
\- В Хогсмиде митинг магглорожденных. Протестуют против введения последнего указа о пособиях безработным.   
Том всплеснул руками, конечно, этого ему только не хватало для счастья.  
\- Журналисты уже там, - добавил Лестрандж, накаляя обстановку.   
Министр сам не заметил, как подхватился и вылетел из кабинета со скоростью нового «Чистомета-Ультра», на который его любовник копил два месяца, и который теперь валялся в чулане за ненадобностью.   
Много лет назад, выбирая для себя путь, Том все-таки решил, что становиться Темным Лордом это не выход. Он продолжал набирать сторонников и бороться за влияние, так что в итоге стал Министром Магии. Свою власть он укрепил и расширил достаточно, чтобы стать пожизненным министром и не боятся вносить изменения, которые считал нужным проводить. Например, резко урезал права магглорожденных. К настоящему моменту они не имели права на престижную работу и учебу в Хогвартсе, и это уже мало кого возмущало, ибо было привычно. Однако бросать их умирать Том не собирался, давая шанс пробиться, просто грязнокровки не должны были забывать свое место. Единственное, что Том до сих пор не мог обуздать и подчинить в магическом мире, это пресса. «Пророк» писал то, на что хватало храбрости репортерам, а главный редактор прятался от властей под такими охранными чарами, что даже Реддл диву давался. Большинство из корреспондентов не решалось писать правду, обходясь ничтожными новостями. Кроме НИХ. Единственной совершенно ничего не боящейся гриффиндорской команды. Том просто ненавидел эту парочку, а они плевали на это с высокой колокольни. И министр был чертовски уверен, что говоря «журналисты», Руди имел ввиду именно их.   
Стоило ему аппарировать в Хогсмит, как Том был оглушен воплями митингующих и ослеплен несколькими вспышками. Затвор фотоаппарата передернулся, и вспышки замигали с утроенной скоростью. Видимо, фотограф собирался запечатлеть главу магической общины с наиболее глупым выражением лица, Том не собирался давать ему подобный шанс. Он вприщур посмотрел на улыбающегося из-за фотоаппарата Колина Криви, и оглянулся в поисках его напарника. Встрепанная черноволосая голова нашлась в нескольких шагах от них. Гарри Джеймс Поттер в потертой изумрудной мантии и любимых круглых очках в компании с неизменным Прытко Пишущим Пером, очаровательно улыбаясь, разговаривал с активисткой движения «М.У.С.О.Р.» (расшифровку глубокомысленного названия министр запомнить никак не мог, впрочем, М точно означало магглорожденные). Гермиона Грейнджер сущее пугало в образе женщины яростно размахивала руками, доказывая свою точку зрения и, видимо, предлагала Поттеру вступить в организацию. Если он уже в ней не состоял, потому что Гарри был полукровкой с магглорожденной матерью, и подозрительно легко умудрялся находить с Грейнджер общий язык.  
Том тяжело вздохнул, готовясь, потому что в следующий момент Поттер, словно почувствовав его присутствие, резко развернулся, лишив министра и его свиту удовольствия любоваться своей воистину аппетитной задницей, уставившись на них мгновенно вспыхнувшими ведьминским огнем зелеными глазами.   
Министр никогда бы не признался, что обожал эти глаза. Наверное, поэтому Поттеру всегда позволялось немного больше, чем другим. Ему угрожали, когда он писал провокационные статьи, мальчишка плевал на это, заставляя Тома дышать с трудом от неясного чувства. Министр знал, что про них существует пророчество, возможно, Гарри тоже это знал, поэтому и шел на рожон, против всемогущего Реддла. Они никогда не обсуждали это.  
К слову выглядел репортер не очень хорошо. Под глазами залегли тени, кожа приобрела пергаментный оттенок, а сам он заметно схуднул. Не из-за статей же так убивается? Министр нахмурился.  
\- Господин министр! – радостно завопил ведущий корреспондент «Пророка», едва встретившись взглядами с Томом. Он вежливо попрощался с Гермионой и кинулся к Реддлу. – Как вы можете прокомментировать…  
Прытко Пишущее Перо запорхало над пергаментом в два раза быстрее. Поттер переглянулся с Криви, словно интересуясь, успел ли напарник сделать снимки. Колин довольно подвигал бровями. Этот фотограф был одним из тех магглорожденных, которым не грозила безработица. Он был дьявольски талантлив в своей области. Министр, в свое время собравший о Поттере целую папку информации, знал, что юноши познакомились еще во времена учебы в школе. Поттер имел официально статус чистокровного, потому что его оба его родителя являлись волшебниками (хотя за глаза его все равно все считали полукровкой), так что обучался в Хогвартсе. Криви же, ходил на курсы для магглоржденных при этой школе, там они и сошлись. Поговаривали, что эту парочку связывает отнюдь не дружба, уж больно похотливые взгляды бросал на Гарри его напарник, однако Том был уверен, что все эти слухи ерунда.   
\- Для вас, мистер Поттер, я ничего комментировать не буду, - спокойно сообщил министр. – Особенно после сегодняшней статьи.  
\- Про Азкабан? – переспросил Поттер. – Как вам понравился второй абзац?   
\- Ужасен, - холодно усмехнулся Реддл. – Боюсь, из-за вас мне придется вводить в стране цензуру.   
Глаза репортера загорелись от радости,  а Перо затряслось, словно от возбуждения.  
\- Это угроза, министр? Вы действительно собираетесь ввести в стране цензуру? Вы запретите нам писать обо всех политических событиях? – потребовал ответа мальчишка.   
\- Уберите их, - приказал Реддл, уже примерно представляя, что появится на передовице завтра с утра.  
Личная охрана министра схватила Криви и Поттера под локти и куда-то поволокла. Том не оглядывался. Он решительно направился в толпу волшебников. Господин министр собирался объяснить им, что новый указ направлен исключительно на их благо и смысла бунтовать нет. Конечно, активистов вроде Грейнджер и Дина Томаса заткнуть будет сложно, но основная масса успокоится, хотя бы на время, пока не увидит выгоду.  
\- Это произвол! – кричал ему в спину возмущенный Поттер. – Я буду жаловаться! Я напишу в Международную Конфедерацию Магов!  
Рядом с Томом усмехнулся Руди, поправляя свои ужасные очки. Лестрандж носил их всю последнюю неделю, и Реддл боролся с искушением поинтересоваться, где же заместитель их взял.   
\- А ведь мог бы давно уже написать, - заметил Рудольфус.  
\- Не станет, - улыбнулся Том. – А то ему будет самому не интересно.   
После утомительного выступления на митинге Том решил устроить себе короткую передышку и перекусить бутербродами из министерского буфета. Еще только четыре дня назад он побрезговал бы портить свой желудок подобной пищей. Любовник Тома отлично готовил и, несмотря на вечную занятость, всегда успевал сварганить ему что-нибудь вкусное на обед еще с утра, до работы, накрыв заботливо еду согревающими чарами. Конечно, последние дни министр был подобного удовольствия лишен, что бесило его еще больше. Особенно потому что вместе с завтраком он обычно получал горячий поцелуй на прощание, иногда переходящий в быстрый секс прямо на кухонном столе. Том не был гормональным подростком, но…  
Все было просто ужасно.   
Его скромную трапезу, разбавленную только просмотром корреспонденции из стопочки «срочно», прервали яростные крики из приемной. Секретарша явно не хотела кого-то пускать в его кабинет. Кого-то очень настырного, отвечающего ей резко и спокойно.  
\- Министр занят! – визжала девчонка. – Подождите приемных часов!   
Битва длилась около пяти минут и, наверняка, привлекла внимание всех соседей, но Том не собирался вмешиваться. Эта несостоятельность девчонки станет поводом для ее перевода в другой отдел. А на ее место можно взять кого-то более опытного. Вдруг дверь кабинета резко распахнулась и внутрь величественно, как маггловский лайнер в бухту, вошла Лили Поттер. Глава отдела магических происшествий и катастроф высокомерно оглядела кабинет министра и обвиняющее уставилась на хозяина помещения. Том быстро дожевал кусок хлеба и отложил бутерброд. Признаться, эта женщина его всегда немного пугала. Главным образом потому что была матерью Поттера, человек породивший и воспитавший нечто настолько непоседливое, язвительное и безрассудное заслуживал определенного уважения. Кроме того, она была сильной волшебницей и мастером зелий, а так же единственной женщиной – главой отдела. И все это не смотря на то, что была магглорожденной и с самого начала находилась в невыгодном положении.   
\- Где мой сын? – строго вопросила тем временем Лили Поттер, не обременив себя приветствиями.    
\- Что? – удивился Том.  
\- Где. Мой. Сын, - раздельно повторила она. В открытые двери приемной и кабинета Реддл ясно видел множество любопытствующих. Он остро пожалел, что не вмешался в ссору женщин в приемной раньше, это помогло бы избежать неудобных вопросов. Черт, никто бы не удивился, если бы он убил Гарри в темной подворотне, мальчишка был настоящей занозой в заднице, и об этом знал весь магический мир! – Он уже три дня не появляется дома, - обвиняющее сообщила она.  
\- И… и что? – растерянно поинтересовался министр.   
\- Видимо, страсть Поттера писать о вас гадости довела до того, что даже его мать ищет его в вашем кабинете, - язвительно заметила из приемной секретарша.   
Лили Поттер прищурилась и гневно уставилась на Реддла.   
\- Я видел его сегодня, - тут же признался Том. – Несколько часов назад, фактически. Выглядит не слишком хорошо, но жив и относительно здоров.  
Миссис Поттер явно собиралась ему что-то сказать, но взгляд Лили упал на бутерброды и кофе. Она нахмурилась и захлопнула рот.  
\- Думаю, не стоит о нем волноваться, в конце концов, он каждый день «передает привет» нам всем со страниц газеты.  
Министр воровато покосился на покоящийся в урне «Пророк» и первой попавшейся под руки книгой закрыл свой скромный обед.    
\- Где же ночует этот негодник? – пробормотала Лили и, не прощаясь, покинула кабинет.  
\- Может у Криви? – крикнул ей вслед министр.  
\- Я у них уже была, - не согласилась миссис Поттер, чуть притормозив на пороге. – Может, наконец, нашел себе хорошую девушку? – предположила она, не обращая внимания на то, как дернулся глаз Реддла.  
Кофе остывал, публика из приемной разбегалась, а почта так и лежала не разобранной, пока министр магии думал о том, что… Чертов Поттер! С какой такой девицей он успел спутаться? Гарри был откровенно красивым молодым человеком, а взрывной характер явно указывал на страстность. Если Поттер отдавал себя чему-то, то целиком, если любил, то до умопомрачения. Реддл еще помнил описанный в особой «поттеровской» папке бурный роман мальчишки с Джиневрой Уизли ловцом одной из заштатных квиддичных команд. Интрижка поставила на уши половину магического населения не только размахом и глупостью Поттера, но и скандальным завершением истории. Собственно, Том познакомился с Гарри месяц спустя после разрыва с Джинни, когда мальчишка, тогда ему было всего двадцать, пребывал в депрессии и не радовал общественность своими разоблачительными статьями, которыми к тому времени успел прославиться. Реддл помнил, как всего несколькими случайными словами привел Поттера в себя, как загорелись зеленые глазищи. И тогда Том понял, что Поттер не просто еще один навязчивый журналист. Гарри был волшебником с большой буквы, тем ради которого могли бы вестись войны, за которого умирали бы люди.   
Министр закусил губу. Какая же девица решилась окрутить Поттера, не побоявшись последствий? В том, что она была, Том уже не сомневался. Поттер во время сегодняшней встречи выглядел так, будто провел весьма бурную ночь. С кем же? С кем?! Реддл припомнил всех девиц и парней, с которыми Гарри появлялся на официальных приемах и домашних журналистских вечеринках в последний год. Ему даже не пришлось открывать его досье, которое министр хранил в верхнем ящике рабочего стола, чтобы освежить память. Чо Чанг? Симпатичная, но слишком хитрая и корыстная. Вряд ли мальчишка не разгадал ее игру, а ему, конечно, не понравилось бы, что его используют. Сьюзен Боунс? Слишком наивная, Гарри было бы с ней скучно. Да и скромница она, а унылый секс в темноте и под одеялом вряд ли привел бы Поттера в восторг. Том тяжело вздохнул: слова «секс» и «Поттер» в одном предложении вызывали определенное напряжение в паху. Лаванда Браун? Опять же слишком глупая. А вот Драко Малфой… Министр побарабанил пальцами по столу. Да, ну, вряд ли, школьные враги все-таки. С другой стороны, это вечное напряжение между ними. Том глянул на кучу неподписанных бумаг и решил, что мучиться предположениями недостойно министра магии. Так что он поступил разумно и вызвал Питера Петтигрю.  
Официально Питер значился у него секретарем референтом, на самом деле успешно занимался шпионажем. Петтигрю, анимаг-крыса, знал все и обо всех, так что если бы Том не связал его без малого сотней клятв в верности и честности, то сам бы его, наверное, боялся. Помимо этих ценных талантов Питера, тот был еще и одним из лучших друзей бравого аврора и отца зеленоглазого наваждения Джеймса Поттера. Что придавало Питеру в данных обстоятельствах еще большую ценность.   
Поручив штатному разведчику шпионаж за Поттером, министр успокоился (относительно) и занялся, наконец, своими прямыми обязанностями. Ему удалось полностью расправиться со стопкой «срочно», написать ответы и даже исследовать стопку «подождет», прежде чем в его кабинет ворвался раздраженный Руфус Скримджер с разъяренным рыком:  
\- По-оттер!  
\- Что, опять? – ахнул министр, вскакивая. Гарри сегодня просто превзошел сам себя.   
\- Не опять, а снова! – отрезал Скримджер. – Если я еще раз поймаю его над секретными документами аврората, я его сразу в Визенгамот потащу! Его уже давно за шпионаж надо судить!   
Том тяжело вздохнул.    
\- Я же просил усилить защиту над документами.  
\- Я не знаю, как он ее взламывает, - сердито буркнул Скримджер. – Зато я знаю, что он вчера ходил в ресторан с французским министром магии.  
Реддл вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Да-да, - кивнул для убедительности Руфус. – Доиграется он у меня. Тоже мне Гордость Отечественной Журналистики!   
   Министр магии в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. Французского министра, мсье Дюренеля, он ненавидел лютой ненавистью. Этот тип был хуже Дамблдора со своим вечным любопытством и покровительственным тоном. Оба министра, прикрываясь дружелюбными улыбками, интриговали друг против друга по страшному. Не счесть, сколько раз Том посылал к конкуренту убийц, к сожалению безуспешно. Даже Питер был бессилен против службы безопасности Дюренеля. Что же рядом с французским министром забыл Поттер? Это что измена? Уж кому как не Гарри, любителю вести колонку политических новостей, знать о напряжении между министрами. Том поджал губы. Если Петтигрю найдет доказательства вины Поттера, мальчишка так просто не выпутается.  
В дверь постучали, и секретарша сообщила, что пришло время принимать посетителей. Том кивнул. Эту процедуру он не очень любил. Люди, не имеющие с ним дело постоянно, как правило, боялись его, не зря, конечно, боялись, говорить откровенно... Хотя его сегодняшний гость такой проблемой не страдал. Представитель собрания лавочников Косого переулка был человеком привычным. Вот уж кто не стеснялся требовать для себя привилегий, субсидий, скидок и снисхождения. Еще бы, в магическом мире торговцы были одним из основных источников налогов. И они это знали!  
\- Но позвольте, господин министр, - уговаривал торговец, - отчисление двух процентов доходов в пользу бедных, это же совершено возмутительно! Они должны сами зарабатывать деньги!  
А еще господа предприниматели были очень жадными.  
\- Я думаю, - заявил председатель, - что мне стоит поговорить об этом с мистером Поттером.  
Том моргнул.  
\- Он донесет нашу проблему до мнения общества!  
Министр в очередной раз вспомнил, почему он в свое время не стал Темным Лордом и обругал себя последними словами. Какая глупая причина, все-таки! Сейчас мог бы проклясть этого напыщенного…  
Представитель Гринготса, сменивший на противоположном от министра стуле торговца, порадовал новостями о том, что два дня назад в банк вломился неизвестный, с целью ограбить один из частных сейфов. Гоблины просили прислать кого-нибудь за тем, что от бедняги осталось, и мистера Поттера, чтобы сие трагическое событие описать.   
Люциус Малфой, притащивший на ознакомление несколько разрабатываемых законов в частной беседе поведал о том, что не далее как вчера Поттер действительно изволил обедать в ресторане с французским министром, пил фруктовый глинтвейн и закусывал русскими блинами.   
Казалось, все в этом мире сегодня просто сговорились говорить о Потере! Впрочем, так было почти постоянно. Том не знал, как так вышло, возможно, по его собственному недосмотру, но после него самого Поттер казался людям самой влиятельной и значительно фигурой в магической Британии. Даже оппозиция формировалась вокруг него, что было успокаивающим фактом, потому что дальше возмутительных статей Гарри никогда бы не пошел, делая оппозицию в некоторой степени лояльной, как бы странно это не звучало. Хотя теперь Том не был ни в чем уверен, не после того, как мальчишка спутался с Дюреналем.   
Русские блины и глинтвейн? Реддл тоже был не прочь сводить Поттера в ресторан. Посидеть в уютной обстановке, поесть диковинных блюд, насладиться вниманием и завистью окружающих. Том представил, как мальчишка через стол от него рассказывал бы что-то о своей работе, как Поттер слегка улыбался бы, краем глаза наблюдая за окружающими. Реддл бы хотел подарить ему что-нибудь, не цветы, потому что это было бы глупо романтично и не в его стиле, да и Гарри бы только рассмешило, а Том не любил быть смешным. Набор по уходу за метлой, возможно?  
Домой, где его никто не ждал, Тому идти совсем не хотелось. Он сидел и разбирал бумаги, некоторые подписывал, что-то отправлял на доработку. Все письма были прочитаны, бутерброды съедены. Министр слышал, как покидали здание остальные сотрудники, как собиралась домой секретарша, но даже и не думал уходить сам. Лишь в девять часов он понял, что сидеть в кабинете дальше бессмысленно. Перед глазами уже сливались строчки важных договоров. Его ждал тоскливый одинокий ужин, пара скучных часов до сна, а потом холодная постель, в которой он будет ворочаться, пытаясь заснуть или скорее сообразить, зачем Поттеру понадобился французский министр, которого Том на дух не переносил.   
А утром все с начала.  
Господин Реддл поднялся со своего кресла, поправил мантию и бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха.   
\- «Реддл-менор», - сказал он, вставая в зеленое пламя.   
Гостиная дома вовсе не была темной и холодной, как он ожидал. Везде горели свечи, освещая уютную обстановку, а на столике был накрыт ужин. На диване, свернувшись калачиком, посапывал его блудный любовник в самой несексуальной на свете хлопковой пижаме. В таком виде можно предстать только перед домашними, там, где не боишься показаться смешным. Министр тихо подошел к нему и сел на свободный клочок дивана. Том был чертовски зол на него за то, что мальчишка где-то шлялся несколько дней, оставив его в одиночестве, а теперь, как ни в чем не бывало, спал тут в этой дурацкой пижаме. И одновременно готов был выть от облегчения, что он все-таки вернулся, и все снова такое же, как и прежде. Такое, да ни такое. Любовник заворочался и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Привет, - пробормотал он, потягиваясь. – Который час?   
\- Девять, - сообщил министр.  
\- Ты поздно. Я хотел умаслить тебя ужином, но заснул.  
\- Бурные видимо были ночки у тебя последние два дня? – нарочито спокойно поинтересовался Том.  
\- Это точно! – самодовольно ответил мальчишка. И тут же задохнулся, потому что Реддл со всей силы вцепился ему в горло, так что любовник тут же задергался, пытаясь освободиться. Не то, что бы Том действительно хотел его  задушить, но напугать, сделать больно, определенно.  
\- С кем ты был, гаденыш? – прошипел он, почти переходя на змеиный язык. – Как ты вообще посмел?   
\- Ты о чем, придурок? – задыхаясь, переспросил мальчишка. Никто другой не посмел бы так назвать его. Кроме него, кроме Гарри чертового Поттера, который его ни капли не боялся, который делал, что хотел, который заставил его волноваться и ревновать. – Я работал, Том! Отпусти!   
Мужчина отстранился, позволяя Гарри сесть и немного отодвинуться. Ведущий репортер «Ежедневного Пророка» потер шею, на которой, конечно, останутся синяки.  
\- Напишу статью о насилии в семье, - жалобно сообщил он министру. Но реакции не добился. Том, прищурившись, ждал объяснений.   
\- Ну, хорошо, - согласился молодой человек неохотно. – Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но понял, что ничего не выйдет, как только засек Хвоста.   
\- И решил вернуться домой только после этого, надо полагать? – враждебно спросил Реддл.  
\- Да, - подтвердил юноша.   
\- Я не люблю сюрпризы, - скривился Том. – И по какому поводу вообще?  
\- На следующей неделе у нас что? – хитренько поинтересовался Гарри, сверкнув глазищами.  
\- Двадцать лет, как я стал министром магии, - вспомнил Реддл.  
\- И я решил сделать тебе подарок. Зная, как ты ненавидишь французского министра, я собрал на него отличный компромат.  
\- Так вот почему последние два месяца твои статьи поражали особой злобностью, - озарило министра. – Ты втирался к нему в доверие!  
\- Да.  
\- И даже ужинал с ним в ресторане… Только не говори мне, что ты с ним спал! – прорычал он гневно.  
\- Нет, Том! – оскорблено возразил мальчишка. - Как ты мог такое подумать?  
Он ловко вскочил и оседлал бедра господина министра. Быстро осыпав его лицо поцелуями, завершившимися страстным слиянием губ и языков.   
\- Больше не делай так, - приказал Том, когда они на мгновение разделились, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Как? Не собирать компромат?  
\- Не уходи из дома без предупреждения, - резко ответил Реддл. – Компромат это чудесно, и я с удовольствием им воспользуюсь, но он не стоит твоего отсутствия. Мне без тебя плохо.  
\- Том? – шепотом на ухо поинтересовался Гарри. – Это признание в любви?   
Министр секунду молчал, а потом неуверенно кивнул, сразу после этого подвергаясь серии новых ласк. Гарри словно взбесился, пытаясь коснуться каждого кусочка его кожи, облизывать, сосать, обнимать. Том чувствовал, как любовник стаскивает с него мантию, и не видел смысла сопротивляться, вот только…  
\- Мы должны объявить о наших отношениях публике, - решительно сказал Том в очередной поцелуй, поймав улыбку Поттера. Он не знал, согласится ли вольный мальчишка на такое, возможно, это к тому же было чревато скандалом, но министра в данный момент ничто из этого не интересовало. Хотя бы потому, что упустить это вечно встрепанное, язвительное существо, со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками было бы ошибкой куда большей, чем даже вступление в «М.У.С.О.Р.» Гермионы Грейнджер. Вот уж правду говорят о расставании и проверке чувств.  
А еще ему хотелось все-таки сводить Поттера в ресторан.  
\- С удовольствием, - прошептал в ответ Гарри, изворачиваясь на диване и укладывая Реддла на себя. В конце концов, он уже давным-давно был влюблен во властного, хитрого и чертовски красивого министра магии Великобритании мистера Тома Марволо Реддла.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kairin  
> Посвящение: именинникам с пожеланиями найти большую и светлую любовь!


End file.
